catch me if you can
by Usagi-chun
Summary: a mix of some of the assassin creed characters and it is setting after the 3rd one kinda.
1. Chapter 1

Catch me if you can

A/N: Disclaimer don't own any of the people except for my character and yes in a way I am aware that some information is probably wrong but if it is please let me know I will fix it but if you are mean about it I won't.

Being hunted throughout my whole life is hell, but achieving something is worth it. You can't decide one day that you want to be this way. It takes a lot of rebellion and thought to it. It only takes one person to stand up against the higher power; it takes one word to have everyone against the higher power. My name is Alicia and I am an assassin to bring down each person who made this living world hell. I am against the Brotherhood and sometimes I do work along Ezio with his missions. Our main goal was to stop 2013 from happening but towards the end something bigger has happened. I have a feeling that the end of humanity is a lot closer with Ezio being gone from my life...

I never thought being so close to Ezio I would feel this empty. There was so much more that I could have used his help with, but it's now gone now. After spending a week here I'm finally heading back home to India. I can relax and don't have to worry about an uprising happening anymore. Even though that was Ezio's job with how much trouble he got us into, I swear I've never seen so much bloodshed due to him. It was because of him that I got into this mess with the rebelling and all. I blame the Brotherhood for bringing him into Rome to get my mind all out of control. Watching him murder my little sister in front of me with the government was enough.

"Snap out of it." Desmond told me as he yelled into my ear.

"Sorry, I've been through a lot mostly containing with part of your memories and that stupid research project that you got me into." I replied back hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"It's not my fault you know." He replied with a sly smile. "Just remember that you did help us out with the brotherhood and so forth."

"Of course so you expect me to feel like a hero then?" My tone changes into a serious matter. The train arrived not where I really expected to be back at. The laboratory that Desmond was experimented I would say and the place where I was force to be at.

"Welcome back Alicia." Lucy smiled at me.

From judging by her smile I did something that I wasn't suppose to do. Whatever it was I don't care anymore, I really want to go back home to finish the rebellion in Rome. I looked at Desmond and glared a hole right through his chest to make him feel the pain. All of a sudden I pinned him against the wall with my double edge dagger at his throat. His eyes widen and tripped me so I ended up on the floor with his hidden blade against mine instead. I could tell that Ezio's experience was now in his blood which made him a cold bloody assassin that wasn't on my side.

"Why am I exactly back here?" I demanded.

"It's what you caused before Ezio died." Lucy replied no longer smiling at me.

"What did I exactly do?" I said being completely stupid. My memories went through all the stuff that happened to me but everything seems so emptiness. All of a sudden I remember telling Ezio this _it takes a lot of rebellion and thought to it. It only takes one person to stand up against the higher power; it takes one word to have everyone against the higher power_ before lights went off in the room. Did I really cause a big rebellion against the entire assassin's that worked with the templar or the Brotherhood group? If there was a Brotherhood group I can't seem to remember at all. Hmm…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Whatever I did I seemed to trigger something in Lucy and in Desmond's eyes. There was something that made my skin crawl with the black blood that Ezio made me get into. Long story just don't ask please. Seeing the sight of the doctor walking out made me even sicker. I tried to run past Desmond by running up the wall to get around him but with my luck he grabbed me and slammed me against the ground.

"I haven't seen you for a century. Then again that is an exaggeration." Smiled Warren. "Great job, Desmond."

"Were you really in this?" I turned to face Desmond who was still on top of me. It's hard to look at the cold blooded assassin that was gone from my life.

"I am, but knowing you, you wouldn't care." Responded Desmond.

His eyes were no longer kind to me. The memory what I told Ezio was coming back. He and I had a plan to stop whatever or whoever was going to do. The last thing I told him was that and bam he was gone.

"Let's see what really went on in your memories." Warren said as he slowly dragged me to the table.

"I think not. That's for me to figure out and not by you guys. I just want to go home. No more rebellion okay." I pleaded which didn't turn out like I planned.

"_You have a strong will my child but the plan that you wish to happen affects more than one person to this life time. Once you go through the puzzles it will lead you to a brand new chapter of this life time. You will no longer be yourself over time. The goals you want is near your fate intertwined with mine."_

I jerked immediately looking at Lucy then back at Desmond. Obviously the Brotherhood isn't exactly done with its Rome rebellion or was it the Templers. "Desmond do you remember what I told Ezio with our last mission?"

"No, all I do know is that a lot of people want to come back." He replied with a serious tone of a normal person.

"Like whom? I need to know like now." I dashed to my feet where in a blink of an eye I was out of the locks they have put me in.

"How in the world did you do that?" Warren asked me in amazed.

"Lucy, you were with me and Desmond before everything that screams and the news of what I did. What did I do?"

The room turned silent against me like the night on cold blooded missions that I had to deal with, sneaking up on people or listening to get useless shit. I remember hitting the floor and waking up in an old village where I first met Ezio and his people. What was going on?


End file.
